Trois étranges destins
by azur84
Summary: Les sièges étaient relativement confortables, avec des revues à portée de mains permettant aux personnes présentes d'attendre tranquillement leur tour. Pour ceux venus du futur, des hologrammes interactifs leur permettaient de discuter avec l'entité virtuelle de leur choix sur tous les thèmes disponibles sur le réseau.


Prologue

 _Neuf ans avant aujourd'hui…_

Le souvenir de ce rendez-vous était ancré pour toujours en eux, ils se rencontrèrent pour la première fois sur un quai de gare bondé. Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés avant de finalement partir d'un pas lent l'attention toujours pour l'autre. Dans la brillance platinée de ce rayonnant jour, leur regard sur le monde prit une teinte extraordinaire. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'hôtel Lorraine, les pavés de la gare et les contrebalances métalliques des constructions qui les entouraient semblaient luire à leurs yeux comme des centaines de diamants géants taillés en une multitude de facettes éblouissantes de lumière. Natacha avait serré dans ses bras l'amour de sa vie et elle le sentait tout au fond d'elle-même, ils si étaient complémentaires, l'un ne pouvant vivre sans l'autre. Ils savaient tous deux maintenant que l'amour véritable n'était plus ce conte de fée. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent devant l'entrée de l'hôtel, la douceur du vent tiède prévenait d'un automne chaud et agréable. Rapidement, le souffle délicieux expira dans les parterres de fleurs aux flagrances odorantes. Natacha imagina ce jour-là un avenir tout en beauté et ferma les yeux pour voir les premières vibrations d'un amour naissant qui s'éterniserait, versant en permanence autour d'eux un tendre et étourdissant bonheur. Quelques années passèrent et cet amour toujours aussi vif ne put pérenniser, une amitié en resta, jamais Natacha ne l'oublia. Cet amour se transforma pour le couple en une tristesse permanente. Jamais elle ne le revit…

_150 ans après aujourd'hui au-delà de l'entre-deux monde…_

Ses sujets l'imaginaient le port altier et le front haut en dessous de sa couronne d'or, un héros pourfendant son ennemi pour le seul bien du royaume et pourtant Sire Howard s'imaginait son propre héros et s'était dicté des règles dans l'art du sous-entendu. La première s'appliquait à rendre parfois son auteur volontairement impénétrable pour attirer l'attention. Cette « prima imperium » dans l'art de la compréhension d'autrui était de jauger le terrain avec son lot de grandes ruses. Il proposait une compréhension inédite non pas dans le but d'alimenter l'attente intellectuelle d'autrui mais de ne pas la rassasier complètement. Il laissait entrevoir la possibilité d'accéder à d'avantage de connaissances et que cette admirable démarche attestait inlassablement du plus étendu du savoir et laissait au locuteur de l'ombre l'interminable désespoir que le roi averti ne permettrait à quiconque d'explorer le fond de sa pensée s'il voulait être estimé de tous.

La deuxième règle était comparable à un affluent, impétueux de beauté et mystérieux tant que l'on ne lui découvrait pas un passage étroit pour le traverser et l'on devait honorer le roi tant que l'on ne lui avait pas découvert de limites à l'aptitude de régner. Pour Sire Howard, un abysse ignoré mais véritable se préserve continuellement par l'appréhension, le doute.

La troisième règle était ce que l'on demandait généralement à un roi, conquérir et explorer car surmonter l'épreuve intermédiaire du voyage périlleux transformait l'aventure en conquête glorieuse. Le roi comprenait et dominait sa cour en l'impliquant dans d'extraordinaires aventures et sire Howard se murait alors dans sa détermination et ne cédait jamais aux exigences de sa cour.

La quatrième règle concernait la gestion du royaume car c'était au roi d'être infini que d'élever le plus haut la mise en grâce au trésor royal issu des impôts et du magot des guerres où il avait vaincu. La règle d'appréciation gouvernait impérativement au risque unique de voir son nom rester dans l'histoire, ce qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Le jeu en valait la chandelle car pour ce jeux de cour, la moitié d'une mise sur table et l'autre en réserve était plus subtil que de tout déposer pour gagner.

Le roi était toujours candidat à la popularité, et ceux qui aspiraient à l'élévation écouterait bien ses bons conseils. Sa devise, il faut que tous le connaissent, que personne ne le comprenne car par cette ruse, le peu paraîtra beaucoup, le beaucoup infini, et l'infini bien plus. Une façon d'être semblable à dieu.

Le roi, fort d'une rencontre qui avait révélé qui il était vraiment, communiquait désormais pleinement avec la ville qui était en réalité un étrange navire venu d'un monde lointain dans un autre « espace-temps » à près de 4 milliards d'années lumières de la terre. Le navire d'une forme étrange, possédait des surfaces hautes et basses, latérales sans aucune cohérence aux yeux d'un être humain. Il était d'une taille gigantesque, égalant la surface comme l'australie. Il y avait de nombreuses saillies en porte à faux sur des sortes de murs conique formés par plusieurs pavés étincelant posés les uns sur les autres, et plus saillants. Un de ces pavés s'extirpa pour disparaître dans l'espace-temps en direction de la terre. Le navire hôte remplaça le morceau manquant gros comme un immeuble sans autre forme de procès par des coupoles en saillies. Celles-ci n'étaient que niches et rigoles en nombres saisissant, une cicatrice dans cet étrange amoncellement. Il y avait dans les niches et rigoles des lumières clignotantes et aux couleurs diffuses. De longs piliers s'élançaient dans l'espace tout autour comme pour en capter la force vive. Le navire étrange après un bref tour sur lui-même disparu dans les profondeurs, comme aspiré par le néant en oubliant l'existence même de ce qu'il avait perdu. La ville était issue de cette chose étrange…

Le souverain n'avait pas l'enseignement nécessaire pour une navigation au long court. Mais il sentait qu'avec les années, il apprendrait à maîtriser cet art. Pour l'instant, il était heureux de cette nouvelle prouesse communicative et il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux et d'écouter la cité aux centaines de tumultes agréables et concomitantes avec ces différents contrastes de la population qui venaient troubler la sérénité du penseur. Le roi dépêchait alors en urgence chez les faiseurs de trouble un représentant de sa garde souveraine porteuse de son sceaux pour ainsi éviter un passage à l'acte. L'escalade de la violence était intolérable et la ville dès lors restait muette à ses appels. Cet ordre rétablissait chez les propriétaires indélicats envers les autres à plus de tempérance et d'égard. Pour le roi, c'était le seul moyen de continuer à communiquer avec la ville. Dans les récidives, l'apparition de la garde créait l'étonnement et déstabilisait les violents qui se résignaient à plus de calme. Très peu finissait dans les cachots du roi. La peur de voir les gardes muselait toute envie de violence et la ville vivait en toute sécurité.

La communion avec la cité merveilleuse était pour lui une douce musique d'existence agréable et synonyme de paix et loin d'un danger de voir succomber les habitants à la pensée si variée et si colorée. Des minorités envieuses de ce pouvoir qu'ils devinaient obscur, ne l'aimaient pas. Le roi acceptait ce fait et ne cherchait pas à leur nuire. Il fallait garder une harmonie même dans les irrégularités, cela faisait partie de la vie. Le roi ne se mêlait pas de leurs affaires et leur donnait le sentiment d'une faiblesse malgré son grand pouvoir. L'homme a besoin de souffrance et de doutes parfois pour apprécier ce qu'il a au quotidien. Trop de bonheur ou d'asservissement le rendrait malheureux car il n'aurait plus de libre arbitre nécessaire à une honnête évolution...

 _Vingt ans après aujourd'hui…_

La vie, cette chose si incroyable et immuable qui ne peut être pleinement vécue qu'au prix d'une volonté et d'une conscience de ce qui nous entoure. Elle a de nombreuses formes et souvent, apparaît à des endroits dont on ne soupçonne pas l'existence. Là, au milieu du désert de Sonora, avait surgi un étrange bâtiment de conception hors normes au centre d'un champ de cactus qui étaient devenus gigantesques au rayonnement de cette étrange chose. Personne ne pouvait y entrer ou sortir même avec un bon moyen de protection contre les épines aussi acérées que des lames d'acier le plus dur. Il y avait une petite parcelle sans végétation autour de la bâtisse qui était entourée de sables mouvants. A ce jour, personne n'avait réussi, même par air, à y accéder car étrangement les engins volants tombaient en panne même à plus d'un kilomètre de distance. Une dépression permanente empêchait toute approche en vol plané voir même en dirigeable.

L'apparition de la bâtisse, généra une onde de choc qui se propagea et engloba une ville nouvelle à proximité. L'onde effaça tout simplement la ville du paysage sans explosion, comme si elle n'avait jamais existée. Seul un cratère subsistait, témoin monstrueux de cette disparition hors normes. A l'insu de tous, d'autres ondes se propagèrent dans l'espace-temps et surtout dans le passé pour reproduire simultanément à différentes époques le même phénomène en des lieux distincts. Cela généra, dans un univers numérique modélisé grâce à la technologie du bâtiment extraordinaire, un monde étrange et prospère. Les étés éblouissant se substituaient toujours aux hivers miséricordieux pour le bien-être de ces colons d'un autre monde. De part ce fait, le futur, dans le monde réel, s'en trouva bouleversé et avec lui le destin des hommes.

Dans notre réalité, un groupe de savants se pencha sur le mystère de la « ville disparue », un professeur du nom d'Howard Messen travailla longtemps sur les ondes gravitationnelles résiduelles générées lors du phénomène et découvrit l'équation « marteleur » permettant de reproduire à l'identique le phénomène à l'aide d'un collisionneur mais à une échelle infiniment petite. Pour mener à bien l'enquête sur le phénomène, les témoins furent interrogés et parlèrent tous de la ville qui était là devant eux et qui s'était évaporée. Lorsque le brouillard se levait, les observateurs pensaient apercevoir des silhouettes élancées d'incroyables immeubles lumineux. Les savants pensèrent que les résidus du phénomène étaient encore en eux et qu'il était possible de franchir cette porte intemporelle. Les spectateurs eux parlaient de miracle, et considéraient le lieu au sol à présent vitrifié, comme un endroit maudit.

Malgré les recommandations des experts qui interdisaient toute fouille, le professeur Howard explora le cratère et il parvint à distinguer au milieu d'un brouillard scintillant, les plus hautes tours qui disparurent dans la grise obscurité de nuages tournoyant au-dessus de lui. Howard était le seul qui avait osé fouler seul ce sol vitrifié et il avait la sensation d'entrer dans un autre monde. Un brutal éclat l'avait éblouit et la brume se leva miroitante, lumineuse et dorée. Howard disparu dans une sorte de vortex et il découvrit que même sans la brume, il savait que la ville était là. Mais il ne restait absolument rien. Par contre Howard se réveilla sur une plage de sable fin loin de toute civilisation… Depuis ce jour, la zone où la ville avait disparu fut murée et définitivement interdite.

Dans l'autre monde ou Howard avait pris pied par accident, il y existait un royaume et avec lui s'était développée une nouvelle humanité tourmenté et en guerre. Durant cette fraction de seconde ou l'onde de choc fut générée, se sont 100 000 êtres humains qui furent arrachés à différentes époques. Ce monde paradoxalement si lointain était très proche que seuls quelques élus parvenaient à en franchir les frontières obscures. La misère et les guerres dans la réalité amplifiaient le phénomène de transfert et beaucoup croyaient que la disparition soudaine de villages entiers était le fait du malin.

Des années s'écoulèrent sans autre phénomène d'arrachement des humains à leurs époques respectives. Les ondes gravitationnelles étrangères ne semblaient plus se diffuser n'importe où. Le royaume vécu ainsi sa plus mémorable période stable et prospérait en une paix durable. Les rois des contrées lointaines venaient rendre hommage à Sire Howard devenu empereur, pour s'imprégner de sa justice. Il avait été le dernier à venir de « l'au-delà » pour apporter au monde un savoir unique et sceller une paix durable ou toutes guerres avaient été bannies. La religion était la même depuis fort longtemps avec une multitude d'églises et de monuments à la gloire du dieu universel. Le clergé propageait fermement sa Foi aux cœurs de chaque village et étendait son savoir protecteur sur le pays grâce à l'influence de leur roi. Mais quel était vraiment ce monde étrange ?


End file.
